BLIND
by KrisTao INA
Summary: Ada yang bilang bahwa cinta itu buta. Tapi jika kata "Cinta Buta" diartikan secara harfiah.. Siapkah kau menerima itu? Siapkah kau menuntun dan menemani Cinta mu? Siapkah kau bersamanya? / KrisTao. BL. Yaoi. By: Yui Kitamura #KrisTaoDayEventINA


**Title: Blind**

 **Cast: Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao**

 **By: Yui Kitamura**

 **Type: Ficlet**

#KTDayEvent

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Zitao, cepatlah sayang!"

Lelaki muda dengan paras menawan terlihat tengah berdiri mematung didepan pintu rumah mereka. Ia mendengar namanya dipanggil tetapi ia tidak memenuhi panggilan itu, alih-alih menyahut si lelaki cantik ini malah membisu dengan cahaya mata yang suram.

Didepan mobil yang tengah disiapkan pemuda yang tadi memanggil namanya, Zitao perlahan melangkah seraya mengetuk-ngetukan tongkat hitam yang sedang ia genggam ditangan kananya. Paras cantik-nya mengarah mendekati mobil.

Wu Yi fan, pemuda yang memanggilnya tadi berdiri disamping mobil, dibawah cahaya pagi yang cerah, wajah lelaki berpostur tinggi itu terlihat penuh kesedihan. Sebuah kesedihan yang terasa suram yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata tatkala melihat tubuh ringkih pemuda yang diper-isteri olehnya empat tahun lalu. Akhirnya lelaki itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meraih tangan Zitao, menuntunnya masuk kedalam mobil dengan amat hati-hati dikarenakan penglihatan isterinya tidak berfungsi.

Benar, Zitao tidak bisa melihat lagi sejak menderita glukoma setahun lalu. Penyakit ini tidak memiliki gejala tahap awal sehingga Zitao _shock_ berat ketika dirinya divonis mengalami glukoma yang perlahan-lahan merusak syaraf optik-nya. Dokter menyarankan dua pilihan padanya untuk operasi atau melakukan terapi jangka panjang. Tentu saja Zitao memilih terapi yang memerlukan waktu 5 tahun untuk pemulihan dibanding melakukan operasi yang sangat beresiko. Zitao bersyukur suaminya, Kris selalu menuntun dan menggengam tanganya kemanapun sejak saat itu.

Tetapi hati kecilnya menjerit pilu saat merasakan genggaman tangan Kris pada jemarinya mulai merenggang akhir-akhir ini. Zitao ingat sejak dua minggu yang lalu Kris bahkan tidak mengantarnya untuk terapi di dokter Kim. Ia merasa bahwa Kris perlahan mulai menjauh dari hidupnya. Ia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak berguna untuk suaminya itu, ia hanyalah seonggok daging hidup yang merepotkan semua orang dan ia benci akan hal itu. Terlebih Kris yang biasanya selalu mengantarnya hingga ke ruangan terapi di rumah sakit, namun sejak dua minggu yang lalu, suaminya itu hanya mengantarnya sampai gerbang rumah sakit. Membiarkan Zitao merangkak sendirian dan terjatuh beberapa kali untuk sampai menuju ruangan dokter terapinya. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan hati sensitifnya.

Dalam diam, kini keduanya sama-sama telah menaiki kursi mobil. Zitao hanya menatap lurus kedepan dengan dingin saat merasakan Kris tengah melajukan mobil yang dikemudikanya.

Kesunyian melingkupi keduanya hingga Kris melirik sekilas kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku Zi, seperti biasa, pekerjaanku dikantor sangat banyak dan kau tidak keberatan aku hanya mengantarmu hanya sampai gerbang rumah sakit?" Kris bertanya dengan nada yang lembut. Zitao yang mendengarnya hanya mengeluarkan cibiran pelan meski hatinya merasa sedih.

"Katakan saja yang sejujurnya jika kau bosan pada sampah tak berguna sepertiku "

Kris mengerutkan kedua alis tebalnya saat Zitao mengatakan hal seperti itu. Ia dapat melihat genggaman jemari Zitao pada tongkatnya mengerat dan makin membuat lelaki bersurai pirang itu kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu Zitao?"

"Lihat saja, biasanya kau memanggilku dengan Zizi atau _peach_ , lalu sekarang? Itu menjelaskan semuanya"

"Jangan kekanakan!"

"Siapa yang kekanakan Kris?! Jelas-jelas kau malu mempunyai istri buta sepertiku!" airmata dari _blackpearl_ istrinya itu mengalir deras melewati lingkaran hitam dibawah garis matanya dan pipi halusnya. Kris hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin bertengkar, kita sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah sakit. Keluarlah"

"Kau memang sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu. Kau tak mau mengantarku karena malu padaku _kan?_ Kau takut dilihat selingkuhanmu? Kau punya kekasih gelap _kan_ Kris? Lalu kenapa kau tidak ceraikan saja aku?" Zitao berkata pelan. Ucapan lirihnya dibarengi dengan isakan kecil.

"ZITAO HENTIKAN!" Kris membentaknya dengan suara yang mengerikan dan membuat lelaki muda itu terkejut ketakutan lalu buru-buru membuka mobil ditengah isakan hebatnya. Kakinya beberapa kali tersandung dan terjatuh mencoba menjauhi mobil Kris.

Kris yang melihatnya hanya diam saja. Membiarkan Zitao terjatuh dan terseok-seok dengan tongkat-nya menuju rumah sakit.

Zitao terisak keras memasuki area rumah sakit yang sangat luas. Menyusuri jalanan rumah sakit dengan tongkatnya yang mengetuk-ngetuk rerumputan hijau berembun dibawahnya, menuju koridor rumah sakit. Orang-orang disekitar yang prihatin melihatnya ingin sekali mendekati lelaki cantik yang tengah bersedih dan terjatuh itu dan menenangkanya, namun mereka membatalkan niatnya karena melihat seorang lelaki yang membuntuti lelaki berparas ayu itu.

Zitao begitu tidak menyangka Kris membentaknya sekeras itu, sepanjang kisah asmaranya bersama Kris, selama itu pula Kris tidak pernah membentaknya sekeras itu. Apakah prediksinya benar? Bahwa Kris sudah tidak mencintainya lagi dan berselingkuh dibelakangnya karena malu mempunyai seorang pendamping yang cacat?

Sebenarnya, lelaki yang tengah terisak ini sudah merasakan keganjilan dalam rumahtangganya bersama Kris sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Kris selalu pulang malam, tidak pernah menjemputnya dari terapi saat sore hari, dan Kris selama dua minggu ini pula tidak menyentuh tubuhnya. Bukanya Zitao ingin selalu mendapat belaian dari suaminya, tetapi biasanya Kris menyentuhnya hampir setiap tiga hari sekali. Wajar jika Zitao curiga dan berfikir negatif, kemana lagi Kris menyalurkan hasratnya yang menggebu-gebu jika bukan pada selingkuhanya _kan_? Ingatkan Zitao untuk menggugat cerai suaminya itu.

Sembari terisak memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan Kris selingkuh dan bosan padanya, Zitao terus berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit dengan langkah-langkah yang berat menuju ruangan yang biasa digunakanya untuk melakukan terapi mata. Tangan kananya meraba-raba tiang Rumah Sakit selagi tangan kirinya mengetukan tongkat hitamnya pada lantai yang dingin dengan kepala menunduk.

Dapat Zitao rasakan udara pagi yang dingin menusuk kulit kuning langsatnya namun tubuhnya yang peka bisa merasakan hal lain seperti kehadiran seseorang yang mengikutinya akhir-akhir ini. Namun Zitao tak ingin memusingkan hal tersebut dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya hingga sampai didepan pintu ruang terapinya. Tanganya meraba permukaan pintu itu sebelum mengetuknya pelan.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Seorang pria setengah abad membuka pintunya dengan senyum mengembang meski senyum itu tak dapat dilihat oleh Zitao. Namun senyum pria tua berbalut jas putih khas dokter itu memudar saat menyadari mata Zitao memerah dan membengkak.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Zitao?"

"Akan kuceritakan padamu. Apapun yang kukatakan padamu, kuharap kau bisa menyimpan rahasia hiks"

"Ssttt. . . Masuklah dulu nak" Dokter itu menuntun tubuh ringkihnya untuk duduk dikursi khusus pasienya. Tatapan Zitao yang seperti orang menerawang itu menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Jadi? Tidak biasanya kau menangis nak Tao? Matamu sakit lagi?"

"Ini memang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal medis dokter Kim, aku memang sakit, tetapi hatiku yang mengalaminya"

Dokter itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya dan bertanya pelan.

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Suamiku, Yifan menjauhiku dan tak mencintaiku lagi, dia mungkin menganggapku benalu dan memiliki selingkuhan di perusahaanya hiks"

Dokter itu terdiam selama beberapa saat saat mendengar penuturan pasienya sejak setahun yang lalu itu. Sedangkan tangisan Zitao semakin tak terkendali mengingat tadi pagi dia dibentak begitu keras oleh sang suami.

"Aku ingin bercerai denganya, mungkin lusa aku akan membuat dan mengajukan kepengadilan surat gugatan ceraiku," Suara Zitao terdengar suram dan pelan. Mata Dokter itu terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. Ia menghela nafas kecil dan menepuk-nepuk punggung bergetar pasiennya.

"Aku memang dilarang Yifan mengatakan hal ini, namun demi keutuhan rumah tangga kalian, aku akan mengatakan hal ini padamu, sampaikan permintaan maafku kepada tuan Wu setelah aku mengatakan semuanya" Kata Dokter itu. Zitao mendongakan wajah dengan mata linglungnya yang tak fokus dan menggeleng.

"A-apa Dokter ?"

Terdengar helaan nafas berat dihadapanya dan Dokter Kim berkata pelan.

"Yifan sebenarnya selalu mengikutimu nak, dia tidak pernah meninggalkanmu. Apa kau tidak merasakan seseorang mengikutimu dari belakang? Dia Yifan suamimu. Bagaimana dia berdiri disampingmu yang terjatuh karena tersandung, dan selalu datang tepat waktu saat terapi berakhir. Yifan hanya bekerja sampai jam 5 sore sejak kau divonis menderita glukoma, ia menyamar menjadi sopirmu dan mengerjakan semua tugas kantornya dirumah"

"Bukankah yang selalu menjemputku dari rumah sakit adalah seorang sopir yang disewa Yifan? Hiks.." Zitao menggigit bibir bawahnya dan bertanya bingung ditengah isakanya. Dokter itu terlihat mengulum senyum.

"Dia Yifan, nak Tao, dia tidak menyewa siapa-siapa, apa kau pernah mendengar sopirmu itu berkata? Tidak _kan_? Haha.."

Zitao tertegun dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras dari _blackpearl_ nya. Kemudian seraya mengusap airmatanya, Zitao berdiri menegakan tubuhnya.

"Tetapi, mengapa Yifan melakukan hal ini Dokter? Dia membohongiku hiks.."

"Tidak seperti itu nak, Yifan sedang melatih radar perasamu agar kau dapat merasakan tempat satu dengan yang lainya dengan insting meski kau tidak bisa melihat. Yifan sedang melatihmu agar terapi ini berhasil dan kau dapat cepat melihat dengan membiarkanmu berjalan dan melakukan semua hal sendirian tanpa tergantung dengan orang lain. Tetapi asal kau tahu, Yifan selalu ada dibelakangmu untuk menjagamu. Yifan berbicara padaku sebelumnya dan melarang memberitahumu akan hal ini. Tetapi demi keselamatan rumah tangga kalian, kumohon sampaikan ucapan permintaan maafku padanya nak"

Keegoisan Zitao runtuh sudah, tubuhnya merosot jatuh diatas kursi dan jemarinya membekap mulutnya yang menangis sesenggukan. Hatinya menjerit senang begitu mengetahui kebenaranya. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Yifan begitu tulus padanya, ia begitu terharu dan menyesal karena berburuk sangka pada suaminya yang sangat penuh kejutan itu. Ingatkan Zitao untuk memberi hadiah nanti sebagai permintaan maafnya untuk suami yang dicintainya itu.

"Haha hiks Dokter Kim, terima kasih kau sudah menjelaskan semuanya, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi" Zitao tertawa sumbang lalu mengusap air mata dipipinya dengan kasar. Dokter Kim ikut tertawa senang mengetahui pasienya kini tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu Zitao dan memberikan kain khusus padanya.

"Usap air matamu dengan ini agar tak terjadi iritasi, lalu kita mulai terapinnya, kau tidak ingin membuat suamimu kecewa bukan?"

Zitao menggeleng semangat dan tertawa lagi meski masih ada sedikit isakan dan sesenggukan bekas menangisnya tadi.

Saat ini sudah hampir petang. Matahari hampir tenggelam meski kilau cahanya masih memenuhi penjuru bumi. Zitao terdiam didepan Rumah Sakit menunggu sopir yang biasa menjemputnya dan ternyata adalah Yifan suaminya. Namun hingga sore hampir petang ini Yifan belum menjemputnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara derungan mobil yang berhenti dihadapannya yang Zitao yakini adalah Yifan. Dapat dirasakan dalam diam tanpa suara, seperti biasa, sopir (Yifan) itu menggenggam tanganya lembut dan menuntunya masuk kedalam mobil. Oh Zitao merutuki dirinya yang tidak pernah menyadari jika orang yang mengaku sopirnya ini ternyata suaminya.

Zitao tersenyum tipis merasakan perlakuan sopirnya itu.

Setelah mobil itu berjalan dengan kecepatan konstan, Zitao tiba-tiba berbicara pada sopirnya itu.

"Aku tahu kau suamiku hihi.." Zitao terkikik anggun menutupi mulutnya sendiri yang menyebabkan sopirnya itu memarkirkan mobilnya dan menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan di kawasan yang lumayan sepi.

"Zizi "

Akhirnya sopirnya sekaligus suaminya itu membuka suaranya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Apa _gege_?"

"Darimana kau tahu jika aku suamimu? Oh Tuhan ada apa ini! Apa dokter Kim yang memberitahukannya padamu Zi?" Kris bertanya pelan namun masih dengan nada intimidasinya. Jemari Zitao meraba-raba kesamping kursi suaminya itu untuk menemukan tanganya dan menggenggamnya.

"Kris- _ge_ , jangan marahi siapapun. Aku mengatakan pada dokter Kim jika aku sangat terluka dengan insiden tadi pagi dan berniat menggugatmu. Dokter Kim hanya tidak ingin melihat rumah tangga kita hancur, dia menjelaskan semuanya padaku" Zitao menundukkan kepala saat mengatakanya dan Kris hanya terbelalak kaget saat mendengar Zitao berniat menggugatnya jika Dr. Kim tidak memberitahu kebenaranya.

"Taozi, apakah kau terluka karena aku membentakmu hmm?" Kris membawa tubuh ramping itu masuk kedalam pelukanya. Dapat dirasakan Zitao menganggukan kepala didadanya.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka, maafkan aku sudah berburuk sangka padamu"

"Tidak Zi, aku minta maaf karena membentakmu tadi pagi, aku tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku saat kau menyebut kata haram dalam pernikahan kita, jangan katakan 'perceraian' lagi, atau aku akan sangat marah, maafkan aku"

Zitao mengusakan kepalanya sendiri didada bidang suaminya itu. Mata kosongnya berkaca-kaca mendengar perkataan suaminya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyamar menjadi sopirku dan berpura-pura pulang larut padahal kau pulang sore dan membawa berkas pekerjaanmu kerumah?"

"Untuk melatih ketajaman instingmu sayang! Tetapi sepertinya terapi tambahan ini tidak akan berfungsi lagi karena kau sudah tahu jika aku selalu bersamaamu hhh.." Kris berkata dengan nada sedih yang membuat Zitao berusaha meraba-raba wajah Kris demgan jemarinya.

"Tidak perlu terapi tambahan Kris- _ge_ , aku janji akan sembuh empat tahun lagi dan giat berlatih ketajaman mata di rumah sakit, kau mau menungguku kan _ge_?"

Sejenak Kris terpaku dan mengangkat wajahnya serius. Menggenggam jemari lelaki cantiknya lalu mencium dahi-nya lama, menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang yang tak terkira untuk isterinya, sebelum mengecup pelan bibir kucing dihadapanya. "Aku ingin kau sehat" ujar Kris tersenyum disela ciumanya.

"Eungh _gege_ ~ aku ingin _gege_ ~" Kris memutus ciumannya dan memandang manik sekelam malam Zitao dengan penuh hasrat meski kedua mata isterinya itu tak bisa menatap fokus kepadanya, tak apa. Kris akan berusaha lebih keras dan melakukan apapun untuk membuat Zitao menatap dirinya lagi seperti dulu.

"Aku akan memberi _gege_ hadiah saat sampai rumah hehe.." Kris terpukau melihat raut bahagia isterinya ini. Digesekanya kedua hidung bangir mereka dan mengecup lembut pipi kanan isterinya.

"Aku akan menunggunya Zi.."

 **The End**

 **Please give your support and comment in review box for the author :)**


End file.
